Le Mialheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres
by GodFern
Summary: A cause d'une maladresse de Vexen, Axel se retrouve à faire le "cat-sitter" pour un Roxas transformer en chat. {slash} FIC FINI
1. Transformation et Miaulement

Titre : Le Mialheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres  
Monde : Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days  
Genre : Romance, Humour  
Beta Lectrice : Celle aussi puissante qu'un morceau de chocolat face à des obèses en cure de régime ! La merveilleuse ! La magnifique ! La superbe Bouddah sama !  
Pairing : Akuroku  
Statut : En cours  
Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
Rating : T voir M  
Résumé : Vexen doit partir en mission avec Roxas, le blond impatienté ira le chercher dans son laboratoire. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cela va donner naissance à quelques… changements qui vont encore retomber sur Axel.  
Remarque : Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser si le caractère des personnages n'est pas toujours bien respecté, je voulais avant tout rendre cette fiction humoristique, et pendant une grande partie de l'écriture j'ai pensé à cette vidéo de Xemnas qui achetait des trompons ainsi que les sagas Kingdom Paf et Kingdom Fath XD

Chapitre I  
Précipitations, Inattentions, Transformation et Miaulement.

Roxas commençait à en avait marre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait Vexen, assis sur le canapé blanc de la salle commune de l'organisation XIII, le menton reposant dans la main, les doigts remuant dans le vide. Le scientifique lui avait certifié qu'il avait une expérience à terminer avant de partir en mission, disant qu'il n'en avait que pour quelque minutes. Sauf que le temps s'éternisait. Le blond avait tout fait pour s'occuper jusque là et à présent, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il était allé voir le mog pour s'équiper et pour discuter, car la salle était vide, les similis étant absents : Axel se reposait de sa dernière mission, Xion était partie avec Xigbar, Demyx, dont il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de l'avoir abandonné en plein combat au Colisée. Quant à Saïx, il avait un sens de la conversation aussi élevé et aussi probable que de trouver Marluxia en train de prendre des produits pour faire de la musculation, après s'être rasé le crâne pour être « viril ».

- Bon, cette fois je ne tiens plus, de gré ou de force il sortira de là. Il n'aura qu'à finir en revenant ! s'impatienta le blond.

Sur ce, il se leva. Après avoir passé un dédale de couloirs tous identiques, blancs et orientables comme les cheveux d'un afro américain, il finit par trouver l'entrée du fameux laboratoire en se fiant à une magnifique odeur… ou pas. Et là, Roxas fit ce qu'il regretta aussitôt (et ce que nos maman nous disent toujours de ne pas faire lorsqu'elles sont seules avec papa), il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, déclanchant ainsi un effet papillon, telle une illustration dominos je vous prie !  
La porte soudainement ouverte fit lever les yeux de Vexen sous la surprise, ce qui fit se tromper le scientifique dans le dosage de ses fioles. Cela fit bouillir le mélange, lequel créa de la fumée qui se dispersa partout. Aussitôt, Vexen fila se cacher dans une cabine de protection avec un "courage fuyons !", alors que la fumée se dispersait partout autour de Roxas. En quelques secondes, le Numéro XIII finit par disparaitre dans un cri qui attira et réveilla, Axel, Saix, Luxord, Xion qui venait de revenir, Zexion et Xenmas. Dans le laboratoire, il ne restait du gamin que sa veste.

Fin des dominos.

Les membres de l'Organisation arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Leurs yeux affolés parcoururent rapidement la table de chimie, Vexen, la veste au sol, puis encore la table de chimie, Vexen, la veste au sol, la table de chimie, Vexen, la veste au sol, la table de chimie, Vexen, la veste au sol... et finalement tous eurent la même pensée dite de façon plus ou moins polie, mais dans l'ensemble cela donna ceci :

- MAIS VEXEN QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU ?! ET ELLE EST A QUI CETTE VESTE ?  
- Mais rien ! se défendit le scientifique fou. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si le gamin est arrivé sans prévenir!  
- ... Ne me dis pas que ce petit tas qui fume c'est Roxas ? Dit Xenmas avec un regard glacial.  
- Et bien… Hemm… Je ne le dirais pas alors…

Alors que Xemnas s'apprêtait à pendre Vexen par ses propre boyaux pour ensuite le scalper et lui injecter de l'acide dans le cerveau, sous le regard bienveillant de Saix, Xion, Luxord, et Zexion qui lui tenait les comptes des paris sur son temps de survie, Axel s'était avancé. Il s'approcha du manteau du blond qui gisait encore fumant à terre et le souleva.  
Soudain, un éclair jaune en jaillit pour se cacher dans l'ombre entre une armoire et une bibliothèque blanche. La chose attira le regard de la petite troupe, les poussant ainsi à être prêt à dégainer au premier risque comme les cowboys d'un western. Après tout, vu l'endroit, qui sait quelle créature tordue aurait profité du moment pour s'échapper ? Malgré la petite taille apparente, c'était peut-être une ruse ? Peut-être une sorte de troll à l'accent jamaïcain ? Un geek qui spoile toute les fin des séries connues ? Un adolescent soumi à la loi de murphy qui aurait des cheveux noirs en désordre avec des yeux vert cachés par des lunettes rondes, le tout manipulé par un cinglé citronné dans le but de tuer une face de serpent surnommée celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-crever ?! (musique de révélation traumatisante)

- Miaou !

... Ou pas. Le passage de suspens laissa place à un blanc pareil à la décoration de tout le château, puis un canard passa, puis un deuxième, puis toute une envolée qui partait immigrer. Et enfin la petite créature s'avança timidement pour laisser place à… un chaton.

- Il est trop chou ! Cria Xion en se jetant sur l'animal.

Ce dernier s'enfuit avec courage en sautant sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, pour aller sur une table, et enfin sauter dans les bras d'un Axel surpris.

-Pourquoi se jette-t-il sur toi alors qu'il fuit ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il a peut-être un problème avec les brunes !  
- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Roxas ? Suggéra Xion.

Tous posèrent alors leur regard sur la boule de poils et durent se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune fille avait raison. Le chaton avait le pelage blond, le ventre, le bas des pattes, le cou et le museau blanc, et il avait également quelques sorte de mèches de poils blonds qui rebiquaient toutes sur le côté, laissant voir de grands yeux bleus céruléen. De plus, l'attachement de ce dernier pour l'asperge aux yeux verts ne faisait que confirmer le tout.

- ... Ah woué quand même… fit Luxord.  
- Là, tu as fait fort Vexen, rajouta Saix.  
- J'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas réparer tout ça, se moqua Zexion.  
- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de réparer ça ? C'est lui qui est venu sans prévenir !  
- Car si tu ne le fais pas, je risque de raccourcir le temps qu'il reste sur ta « vie ». Nous avons besoin de lui pour récupérer des cœurs, Xion n'a pas un rondement aussi efficace que le numéro XIII, donc tu te mets au boulot maintenant, ordonna le numéro I avant de se tourner vers les autres. Bon, il nous faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur Roxas le temps que Frenquenstein trouve une solution.

Et il repartit accomplir ces sombres desseins de méchant de la mort qui tue tellement charismatique qu'il s'y croit trop et qui en fait ressemble plus à un Pokémon car chaque fois qu'on le tue, il ne cesse d'évoluer sous une autre forme en laissant ses freluquets s'occuper de tout ça (respire).  
Au laboratoire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Axel qui avait toujours le chaton dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'était endormi et ronronnait en savourant son confort improvisé.

- ... Pourquoi moi ?  
- Un, tu l'as déjà dans tes bras. Deux, on ne sait pas qui il approcherait d'autre. Trois, tu viens de revenir du manoir et donc tu es le seul à ne rien avoir à faire.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser comme ça ? Tout seul ? Dans le froid ? fit Xion.  
- T'as qu'à t'en occuper alors !  
- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis la seule qui peut manier la Keyblade.  
- Miaou ?!

Les voix de la discrétion aussi discrète qu'une manifestation syndicale avaient finalement réussi à réveiller Roxas qui ne ronronnait plus. A la place, comme s'il avait tout compris (ce qui pouvait d'ailleurs être le cas), il ouvrit de grands yeux bleus plein de tristesse vers le roux, à croire qu'il connaissait le Chat Potté.

- Ok, c'est bon je m'en occupe… répondit le rouquin en baissant la tête tel un héros vaincu.

De l'impatience, de la surprise, et de l'inattention sans oublier l'ingrédient essentiel : le fait d'être mignon comme ce n'est pas permis ! C'est ainsi que notre pyromane manipulé sans scrupules par un chaton définit sans défense commença son épopée de Cat-Sitter.


	2. glace et remerciement

Titre : Le Mialheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres  
Monde : Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days  
Genre : Romance, Humour  
Beta Lectrice : Celle aussi puissante qu'un morceau de chocolat face à des obèses en cure de régime ! La merveilleuse ! La magnifique ! La superbe Bouddah sama !  
Pairing : Akuroku  
Statut : En cours  
Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
Rating : T voir M  
Résumé : Vexen doit partir en mission avec Roxas, le blond impatienté ira le chercher dans son laboratoire. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cela va donner naissance à quelques… changements qui vont encore retomber sur Axel.  
Remarque : Je ne l'ai pas dit au premier chapitre mais… VOUS ! OUI VOUS LA ! VOUS QUI N'AIMEZ PAS LES SLASH CASSER OU ATTENTION J'AI UNE GUNBLADE ET JE N'HESITERAI PAS A M'EN SERVIR ! *tu parles d'une gunblade tu tien une poêle à frire et t'es retenu par des petits heartless de level 1*  
Sinon le chapitre III (qui devrait normalement être le dernier), mettra un peu plus de temps car je dois travailler sur un projet de traduction des scènes KH358/2days en JP (pour ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir que la version anglaise du jeu car je préfère avec d'autre les voix jp)

JE SUIS DE RETOUR !  
Pour vous jouer un citron !  
Afin de préserver le monde de la perversion  
Afin de rallier tous les peuples aux fanfictions  
Afin d'écrire sur le slash et le KH  
Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir sur tous les fans connectés  
Sur Roxas, Axel, Van, Ven, Sora et Riku  
Sur l'organisation XIII et tous les autres  
Les auteurs de fanfic, plus cinglés que tout ce que vous imaginez  
Lisez-nous tous ou ce sera le spoil (spoil, spoil) !  
Gloups ! Oui le poil spoil !  
MOUAHAHAHAH ! ! ! !  
(-J'en ai pas fait un peu trop ?  
-Mais non ! T'as juste prouvé une réalité)

_Chapitre II__  
__Innocence, transformation, glace et remerciement_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Roxas était devenu un petit chaton aussi mignon qu'un fraisier, et impossible de le faire quitter le grand rouquin aux cheveux long et aux yeux verts absinthe. Ce dernier, qui savait s'occuper d'un animal comme une grand-mère face à un ordinateur, s'était renseigné via des livres et avait dû acheter quelques bricoles que le mog avais été ravi de lui fournir. Après tout il était toujours là pour dépouiller … euh, aider les autres après tout. C'est ainsi qu'Axel s'était retrouvé avec des jouets pour chat et un panier, mais il n'avait pas acheté de gamelle car il y avait quand même une limite. On ne savait pas si Roxas garderait des souvenirs de sa vie de chat, donc autant le faire garder un minimum de fierté. Bonne nouvelle parmi les supposés employés qui nettoyaient et repeignaient chaque jour les murs du château, il n'avait pas dû lui apprendre à être propre et il l'avait su d'instinct, heureusement car nobody ou chat il aimait toujours autant les glaces et en léchouillait des quantités, ce qui était comme voir une héroïne de mangas avec de la chantilly sur la joue (il paraitrait même que Saix aurait souri une fois mais chut !).

Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, même si le chaton ressemblait au blondinet, il n'avait plus du tout le même caractère. En effet, il semblait plus… vivent, innocent, enfantin. Alors que Roxas était comme un enfant qui s'éveillait façon zombie en y comprenant autant qu'une pouffe qui dois faire du cryptage de données à découvrir le monde qui l'entoure, le chaton semblait s'amuser de tout et de rien, simplement heureux. Il aimait jouer et ne cessait de réclamer de l'affection et de vouloir faire plaisir. Etrangement, il ne se laissait caresser que par le roux, comme s'il avait autant confiance en les autres qu'une star américaine qui se dit n'avoir jamais subi d'opération chirurgicale ! Seul Xion pouvait l'approcher, et encore ce n'était que pour jouer. Car c'était qu'elle était dangereuse comme un ninja la petite teigne poilue ! Demyx en avait reçu plus de cicatrices sur le visage que Michael Jackson avait reçu de coups d'aiguilles et avait aussi bien sentit ses griffes sur… enfin sa… ces… bref, le soleil brille les oiseaux chante sous le ciel lumineux de Illusiopolis, cité de la nuit en continue !

- T'en es où ?

- Loin, retransformer un animal en humain n'est pas si facile, donc pourrais-tu arrêter de venir tout le temps ? Demanda Vexen au roux qui venait pour la deuxième fois de la journée

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'Axel passait au moins deux fois par jours au laboratoire pour voir où en étaient les travaux. Le pseudo scientifique fou avait était obligé d'être secondé par Zexion pour empêcher qu'il ne casse encore du matériel avec son agilité de blonde sur une peau de banane (même avec une teinture, quand t'es blond tu ne peux pas échapper à ton sort dixie Durandal). Vexé de la confiance qu'on lui portait, Vexen avait donc décidé de prouver sa maturité en boudant dans une forteresse de solitude intérieure, en parlant toujours comme si il était seul.

- Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps ? Tu avais mis moins longtemps pour créer un clone !

- Créer un clone n'est pas la même chose. Là on parle de modifier les cellules d'un corps, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça, j'ai essayé toutes les combinaisons à partir des produits placés dans la solution de base et rien ne fonctionne ! Un agent à dû tomber dedans quand j'ai bousculé l'armoire.

- Ah... répondit l'autre qui se foutait comme du nombre de fibres dans sa chaussette de comment il trouvait la solution du moment qu'il la trouve, car Axel avait beau aimer le chat, le blondinet lui manquait un peu…

- Au fait, ce soir c'est la pleine lune, ajouta le pseudo Emo à la mèche bleue rebelle.

- Et ? D'ailleurs combien il y en a ?

-Fais juste attention, le cycle lunaire peut avoir des effets sur les transformations.

- … Des effets comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Zexion, un humain qui devient un Nobody puis qui devient un chat, ça ne s'est jamais vraiment vu, donc on peut s'attendre à tout ! Surtout que comme Roxas vient de chez les Cœur sans domicile fixe tu peux t'attendre à tout ou rien.

- Autrement dit, je dors avec mes chakrams ce soir…

- Tu ne le faisais pas déjà ? Dirent-ils en cœur (jeu de mot vaseux)

-Pardon ?

- Si, pour éloigner Marluxia ou Larxène qui venaient dans ton lit en douce, dit Zexion en ouvrant un autre volume poussiéreux qu'il avait sorti d'on ne savait où parmi tout le désordre de la pièce.

Cette dernière n'avait pas été rangée depuis l'incident. Il y régnait d'ailleurs une étrange odeur de produit chimique, et un liquide coulait toujours, abimant le sol blanc telle une sauce piment wasabi moutarde sur une feuille de papier.

- Si, mais Roxas fait un très bon chien de garde, termina le roux en sortant de la pièce.

Alors qu'il remontait le couloir TOUJOURS BLANC comme s'il était peint chaque jour puis retouché avec un Photoshop 3D, il fut arrêté par Xion qui courait vers lui avec un petit paquet dans les mains.

- Regarde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Avec un sourire de pub de dentifrice, elle se pencha vers le chaton soudain aux pieds du roux. Puis elle sortit du paquet une boite, celle-ci contenant un collier pour chat en cuir. Il n'était pas tellement large mais de taille moyenne, et était égayé d'une ligne de petit quadrillage blanc et noir sur les bordures qui se cofondaient dans la bande noir centrale du collier. Au bout était suspendue une petite clochette.

-Tiens, mets-lui ! Moi je ne peux pas le toucher, dit-elle en plaçant le collier dans la main d'Axel, décidément en ce moment cela arrivait souvent que des choses y apparaissent.

- … Tu penses vraiment qu'il va mettre ça ? Répondit le ce dernier, l'air sceptique.

- Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi pas… Tu l'as acheté où ?

- Chez le mog de Twilight Town (chat, roux pyromane, clone brune fusillent alors du regard les fans Twilight lobotomisées pleine d'hormones), il m'a dit qu'il s'adaptait à toutes les tailles… même pour les humains…

- Les humains ?

- Oui, il y en a qui ont vraiment de drôles de styles vestimentaire…

- Ah ! … euh… oui ! En effet !

- Et je vous ai aussi ramené des glaces ! J'ai gelé l'emballage avec un sort de glace mais une fois retiré elle fondra vite !

Laissons là notre innocente Xion compter les pâquerettes de Marguerite l'hippopotame de Fantasia. Pendant ce temps, l'asperge aux yeux verts avait mit le fameux collier à Roxas qu'il tenait dans ses bras, lequel semblait l'aimer et s'amusait même avec la clochette.

- Miaou !

En effet, ce dernier ronronnait de plaisir car le cadeau qu'on lui avait offert signifiait ainsi qu'il n'était plus susceptible d'être mis à la rue, mais qu'il avait bel et bien trouvé une demeure et un maître qu'il lui faudrait remercier.

Il commençait à se faire tard, Axel qui s'ennuyait aussi fermement qu'un lycéen à un congrès des appareils dentaire s'était finalement rendu dans sa chambre pour s'installer dans son lit en position semi allongé, torse nu, et décida de dormir un peu. Roxas, qui ne dormait jamais dans son panier mais toujours sur le torse ou entre la nuque et le cou du roux, s'était pour une fois décidé à dormir sous la couverture ENCORE blanche (commence à en avoir marre du blanc), en plein milieux du lit, laissant ainsi à son propriétaire autant de place qu'un chocobo sur un canapé, alors que le lit pouvait presque accueillir trois personnes ! Pour une si petite bête, elle en prenait de la place !

Après trois heures à essayer de dormir dans l'infime espace que sa royale majesté lui avait autorisé à posséder dans son infini bonté toute poilue, l'évidence se présenta à Axel : il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il fit donc ce que chaque personne font à 2h30 du matin (non il ne va pas aux toilettes ce n'est pas charismatique !), il sortit une des glaces que leur avait ramené Xion - cette dernière ayant eu raison. Une fois l'emballage retiré, la sucrerie commença à fondre assez rapidement pour couler sur ses doigts et son torse comme les chutes du Niagara. Se dépêchant de manger ce qu'il restait sur le bâtonnet en s'en mettant bien sûr sur toute la bouche et son contour pour aller vite prendre une douche, il fut cependant arrêté par quelque chose à côté de lui, quelque chose qui attira son attention et sa curiosité. Là où aurait dû dormir le petit chaton, une forme beaucoup plus grande remuait et semblait ramper pour sortir des draps…

Axel fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Zexion l'avait prévenu pour la lune et ses effet, qui sait quel changement aurait ENCORE subit le blond ? Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment une créature… étrange qui en sortit. Axel eut l'air étonné. Sous la couette s'était redressé à quatre pattes Roxas, qui semblait avoir repris forme humaine, enfin semblait car lorsque le tissu glissa de la tête et du corps qu'il recouvrait, il laissa place à effectivement une apparence de petite taille aux cheveux blond décoiffés et aux grands yeux bleus, mais ces derniers avaient toujours le même regard que le chaton, plein d'innocence et de naïveté. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que le corps nu de Roxas dévoilait ainsi une peau claire ayant subi des changements, et ça le roux en était sûr il ne les avait pas avant ! Sur sa tête trônaient deux petites oreilles de chat aux poils blonds et une queue toute aussi blonde avec le bout blanc sortait en prolongement de ses reins. Et oh, pardon, il n'était pas nu, non, il portait toujours le collier que la brune leur avait donné dans la soirée.

- Mais c'est quoi cette… ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, le jeune garçon avait couché les oreilles en arrière, puis comme si son nez suivait un chemin il avait pris d'une main son poignet et de l'autre sont avant-bras et le colla quasiment à lui sous les yeux étonnés d'Axel qui pour une fois ne trouvait rien à dire. Sans rien annoncer de précis, le chat fit courir une langue taquine sur les doigts d'Axel où s'attardait des restes de glace avec le sourire bienheureux de celui qui à trouvé une merveilleuse friandise, avant de les engloutir et en jouer en les suçant l'un après l'autre comme des sucettes tandis qu'il commençait à ronronner. Une fois terminé, il releva les yeux vers celui qu'il considérait comme son maître et lui sourit.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Roxas décida de poursuivre cette toilette improvisée, penchant la tête en s'installant à quatre pattes sur le roux. Il lécha le long de sa joue sous les yeux verts où s'était étalé une ligne de glace bleue, puis il descendit jusqu'au menton puis remonta pour faire le contour de la bouche. Il prit son temps pour tout nettoyer afin de faire plaisir à son maître, alors que l'esprit d'Axel ne cesser de répéter « WTF ?! WTF ?! WTF ?! ». En litanie perpétuelle, il arriva à la commissure des lèvres qu'il lécha avec attention puis, il ne sut pourquoi, il en avait juste envie, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qui lui fut retourné, l'esprit d'Axel ayant arrêté la litanie pour afficher « le serveur demandé est momentanément indisponible, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement ».

Ok, pour les changements mental, ceux d'apparence qui venait et partait aussi vite qu'un coucou suisse, mais pas qu'il penser être un chaton en chaleur gourmand, qui en plus susse des glaces pour refroidir ses ardeurs alors qu'il en chauffe d'autre !

Le roux bien heureux que sa conscience tombe en panne au bon moment répondit donc au baiser alors que leurs langues se caressaient. Il se laissa submerger par la sensation et ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il sentit son partenaire quitter ses lèvres dans un ronronnement qui avait augmenté.  
Toujours avec gourmandise, Roxas descendit en léchant la glace qui avait continué de couler sur le cou, la clavicule, le torse, les abdominaux du rouquin en s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il fut surpris de voir durcir. Quand enfin il atteignit les hanches d'Axel, une odeur attira son attention. Ce n'était pas de la glace, mais c'était sucré et doux. Poussé par la curiosité, il regarda son maître qui semblait être ailleurs et qui tenait fermement les draps du lit. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Ses oreilles se rabattirent en arrière, et il commença à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, car il était sûr que le maître aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Son regard se posa sur le haut du pantalon. « Ah, je sais ! C'est cette odeur ! Il est fâché car je n'ai pas fini de nettoyer toute les tâches ! » Conclut-il, les oreilles redressées, heureux du plaisir qu'il allait créer sans savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre auquel il pensait.

S'approchant du pantalon, Axel ne remarqua pas cette main effleurer son entre jambe trop occupé dans son instance de serveur indisponible  
Tchac ! Tchac ! … Un premier et un deuxième bouton, c'est quoi ?  
Tchac ! Tchac ! Un troisième et quatrième dernier bouton ! (brandit un mouchoir pour dire au revoir au mouchoir devant un soleil couchant). Il releva la tête, l'instance finie, et fut coupé dans ses mouvements.

-Miaou ?

Le petit chaton pas si petit que ça glissa une main dans le boxer déformé par une chose que nos esprits innocents, chastes et pu** ! euh pures ne connaissaient pas. Il en sortit ce qu'il convoitait de travailler afin de plaire à son maître, avec de grands yeux innocents et curieux. Oui, il en était sûr, l'odeur venait de là ! Ses longs doigts fins, caressants, venaient de se fermer sur la chair de son sexe. Dans un mouvement maladroit, le blond qui regardait avec convoitise l'objet comme un ours affamé face à une dinde commença la manœuvre.  
Doucement, il donna de petits coups de langue sur la hampe, la lécha de bas en haut puis de haut en bas pendant un moment, sous les tremblements du roux qui se mordait la lèvre. Il suçota le gland sensible, il gouta en plusieurs lapées comme du petit lait la saveur du liquide qui s'échappait du gland. C'est ça ! En fait il fait tout faire sortir ! (c'est beau la naïveté)  
Lentement, il prit le membre dressé en bouche, adoptant une attitude sensuelle dont ce dernier ne se doutait même pas, roulant sa langue autour du membre dans un geste d'aller et venue, alors qu'Axel avait posé ses mains sur la tête du blond pour s'y accrocher. « Il me caresse pour me féliciter ! » Pensa Roxas dans un ronronnement qui redoubla.

Résumons donc la situation : Axel, le numéro VIII, le pyromane, le flamboyant prince des flammes, l'increvable et j'en passe et des meilleurs, après avoir vaincu toute sorte de heartless, se retrouvait là dans une chambre à la merci d'un ami avec une double personnalité qui se cosplayait en cet instant en chat de yaoi. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il se retenait de craquer :

-Fuck …

C'est 'y pas beau la vie ?


	3. Comportement et Wonderland

Titre : Le Mialheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres  
Monde : Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days  
Genre : Romance, Humour  
Beta Lectrice : Celle aussi puissante qu'un morceau de chocolat face à des obèses en cure de régime ! La merveilleuse ! La magnifique ! La superbe Bouddah sama !  
Pairing : Akuroku  
Statut : En cours  
Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
Rating : T voir M  
Résumé : Vexen doit partir en mission avec Roxas, le blond impatienté ira le chercher dans son laboratoire. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cela va donner naissance à quelques… changements qui vont encore retomber sur Axel.  
Remarque : Je ne l'ai pas dit au premier chapitre mais… VOUS ! OUI VOUS LA ! VOUS QUI N'AIMEZ PAS LES SLASH ATTENTION J'AI UNE GUNBLADE ET JE N'HESITERAI PAS A M'EN SERVIR ! *tu parles d'une gunblade tu tien une poêle à frire et t'es retenu par des petits heartless de level 1*  
-Ce chapitre ne devait pas exister, la conclusion aurait dû être lors de ce chapitre 3. Alors pourquoi existe-il ? La raison est simple est tien en un mot… VANITAS ! En effet ma petite chatonne noir m'a donné une idée à l'aube de son premier printemps de puberté !

Chapitre IV  
Chaleur, Manipulation, Comportement, Wonderland !

Bienvenue sur le décor d'un jeu télévisé ! Dans la scène précédente, nous avions laissé nos deux camarades dans un moment plus que tendu ! Mais que va donc faire Axel ?

Réponse 1.) Il va se découvrir des penchants zoophiles !  
Réponse 2.) Ils vont s'envoyer en l'air dans la débauche et la luxure !  
Réponse 3.) Ils vont savourer des glaces à l'eau de mer !

La réponse est …

Toc ! Toc !

-Axel, t'es là ?

C'était Demyx qui arrivait avec la subtilité d'un orque dans un film Barbie. Bah au moins il savait frapper aux portes, pensa le roux en question dont les yeux vert s'étaient posés sur Roxas. Le chaton s'était relevé, et il commençait à faire sa propre toilette. Nullement gêné d'être assis nu sur les cuisses de son ami, il continuait de regarder et de se lécher les doigts comme si de la chantilly à la cocaïne y résidait, les caractéristiques félines le confortant dans sa comparaison. Le collier qui donnait juste le petit côté malsain en plus de la situation, c'était normal ! Bon ensuite, on fait quoi ? On part pour un billard ? Une pétanque ? Bon Marcelle, tu tires ou tu pointes ?

- Je sais que t'es là, prend ton chat et vient faire une partie de scrabble ! (c'est aussi une idée)

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Il fut heureux d'avoir quelque chose pour se sortir de sa situation. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'un viol ait lieu dans sa chambre. La question était encore de savoir qui était le violeur, et si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Dépêche-toi, le blond illusionniste vient déjà de gagner avec le mot fellation ! Finit le pseudo musicien.

Fellation ? Tiens quel hasard… Profitant que le chat soit occupé, Axel fila vite prendre une douche. Chaque nobody avait heureusement sa propre salle de bain « blanche » rattaché à la chambre. En entrant dans la cabine aux murs de verre, l'eau froide coula en premier, TRES froide. Puis une fois, moins tendu, ce qui dura un moment vu son élément, le rouquin tourna ensuite le robinet vers l'eau chaude qui en coulant lui fit le plus grand bien, lui détendant aussi ses muscles et lui remettant les idées en ordre. Il devait en premier l'y emmener chez Zexion pour qu'il surveille Vexen. Vu ces derniers travaux il serait encore capable de transformer Roxas en orang tan bibliothécaire. {0} C'est donc les idées claires, enfin aussi claires que la cela se pouvait quand on constatait la logique, ainsi que le sérieux des derniers événements. Mais aussi, et surtout après avoir pris un Doliprane, plusieurs miaulements le firent sortir de la pièce. Il ouvrit enfin la porte… pour la refermer aussitôt. Il attendit quelques minutes, choqué.  
En rouvrant la porte, il tomba sur un corps qui non seulement s'était découvert des passions de nudiste, mais qui jouait aussi à frotti-frotta le corps plaqué contre les draps défaits, comme si une colonie de moustiques l'avait piqué de manière invisible avec l'alibi du « j'étais au cinéma » ! Le blond ne cessait de pousser des miaulements plaintifs en rougissant et en transpirant pendant que sa queue battait fièrement l'air sur sa croupe levée comme un nain vers du mithril.

- … Je pense qu'on va oublier le Scrabble et passer directement chez Vexen…

-Dah je vois, ce sont des chaleurs…

Vexen avait dit cela d'une manière neutre, mais avec quelques touches de questionnement et de perplexité. Il avait dit cela après avoir examiné le « chat », ramenant ainsi le roux à la réalité. Ce dernier se reposait, observant la nouvelle déco façon TARDIS des années 1963, oui car là encore tout devait être blanc ! {2} Il venait de combattre avec le courage d'une mouette phobique des crabes pour vêtir le plus jeune, un tee-shirt dévoilant une épaule et un short qui tenait miraculeusement par la ficelle car le tout était trop grand. Bien sûr avec la collaboration d'une nouille dans un restaurant de ramen ! Roxas qui ne cessait de gigoter sur la petite table médicale en fer avait toujours aussi chaud. Il avait envie de… quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, il avait du mal à respirer, et son corps le démangeait. Il avait envie d'être touché, d'être… il ne savait quoi, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que son être poussait cette envie vers son maître qu'il ne quittait pas de ses yeux bleus. Car le seul moment où cette sensation s'était calmée, c'était quand le roux avait glissé sa queue à travers le trou improviser du short en touchant la base de celle-ci. Roxas avait immédiatement réagi en se collant au corps du roux dans un petit miaulement plaintif. De plus, il était inquiet depuis ce matin. Axel agissait étrangement, il ne cessait de détourner le regard de lui, et de le cacher par ces vêtements encombrants (qui le gênaient sa queue ne pouvant pas se mouvoir librement). Le plus triste - ses oreilles se rabaissaient en y repensent - c'est quand Axel avait voulu lui retirer son collier, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. L'homme avait arrêté son geste au moment où le chat avait relevé la tête les larmes aux yeux en tirant sur ses vêtements. Voilà pourquoi il se laissait faire, alors que les deux hommes louches qui sentaient le natto {1} au souffre dû à leurs produits le touchaient et lui demandaient toute sorte de choses à faire.

- Tu veux dire quoi par chaleur ? Et puis c'est quoi cet accent Russe ? Demanda Axel en haussant un sourcil

- Tous les scientifiques fous parlent ainsi petit padawan ! Bientôt j'aurai aussi la moustache de tout être machiavélique ! Mouahahahah !

- Mais il ne devrait pas être allemand alors ?

- C'est ce que je lui expliqué mais il n'écoute pas. Ensuite, pendant que l'autre pète son câble comme une vache normande en slip rouge, ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il est en période de procréation. En ce moment Roxas qui ne se pense pas être un humain, exemple, le fait qu'il ne parle pas. Même s'il a reprit pour la plus grande partie son apparence normale, il garde son comportement de chat, quelques membres physiques et internes restent modifiés. Notamment quelque chose de très intéressant, mais aussi étrange car en plus de ses organes vitaux normaux, un nouvel interne cette fois s'est créé. Et les chats ont plusieurs périodes de chaleurs, expliqua Zexion comme si c'était normal que Vexen crée des organes reproducteurs.

Moment de silence… Ah ! Tiens les canards qui reviennent de leur voyage !

- Donc tu veux dire que … (Attention ! Nous vous informons que des injures d'une violence extrême vont être présentées par ce personnage envers Vexen. Nous prions donc toute personne sensible de nous en excuser, signé le caribou psychopathe) … ce bashibousu de Scientifique pachigamus mormoratus pour jeune ornithorynque l'a transformé en cosplay transsexuel de Len {3} version Neko ET en membre des nymphomanes anonymes ?

-A deux chose près… oui, répondit l'intelligent Zexion en notant dans un livre les mesures de Vexen pour une commande de cercueil à Halloween Town. Soyons honnête, il ne va pas vivre longtemps à ce rythme. (Prend le moins cher on ne va pas dépenser trop de sous pour lui, pas assez de points de charisme, ah prend aussi des bâches, pour pas salir les murs le sang ça tache !)

- Donc, je fais quoi de lui maintenant ? Ajouta Axel en pointant le blond du doigt, son regard se posa sur le petit chat qui avait baissé la tête comme pris en faute. Il faut que je te surveille alors ne t'éloigne pas, finit-il en lui caressent la tête.

- Miaou !

Roxas avait alors bondit dans les bras du plus grand, les faisant tomber tout deux sur le sol froid, l'un surpris l'autre à califourchon. Roxas l'embrassa doucement en ronronnant. Il avait aimé ça hier et son instinct lui disait que le roux aussi. Il décolla ensuite ses lèvres et nicha sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

- Allez finir vous commencez là hors de mon labo… et ainsi ça arrêtera ses envies. Nettoyez juste ensuite. Ou laissez-nous filmer pour qu'on se fasse quelque munnies. Ou alors, tu prends cette gélule qui le calmera quelque temps,

- Va pour le médoc, dit Axel en se relevant, le chat accroché à lui les bras au cou, les jambes autour de ses hanches.  
Après avoir réussi à faire prendre le produit au félin, de composition aussi fiable qu'un collabo à tutu rose en territoire ennemi, ils quittèrent le laboratoire quand soudain Vexen se rappela de quelque chose et s'adressa à son baby sitter.

- Oh fait, tu leur as dit pour les hormones ? Je n'ai pas pensé à te dire que le médicament ne les contrait pas.

-Non pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Voir Tom et Jerry se faire poursuivre par les autres comme des souris comme du gruyère sur patte, c'est plus marrant.

- …

- …

- 20 munnies qu'ils ne foutent rien.

- 30 que oui

-T'es quand même un super manipulateur.

-Merci, et sache qu'en cas de problème tout serra de TA faute car c'est TON labo, termina Zexion en lisant son livre d'un air las comme s'il parlait du parfum de son yaourt.

Il fallait agir, vite ! Aussi vite qu'un hérisson bourré sur une autoroute en pleine période de rentrée scolaire !

-Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-Mon nom est El, Axel

En effet agent 008, votre mission, si toutefois vous l'acceptez et de vous introduire dans la salle de détente de l'Organisation. Vous devez vous présentez, vous excuser de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'activité invité par le Numéro IX alias Demyx la Mélopée Nocturne , et sortir le plus vite possible sans que personne ne voit le Numéro XIII. Acceptez-vous la mission ? Ce message complètement idiot ne s'auto détruira pas dans, 03, 02, 01, BOUM !

C'est avec l'assurance d'un poulet dans un KFC de s'en sortir vivant qu'Axel traversa la porte qui coulissait devant lui, Roxas sur ses talons. La salle de détente avait était instaurée par le plus grand ennemi des patronq et autre chef d'entreprise, même Xenmas ne pouvais leurs résister... les syndicaux ! L'organisation avait donc bénéficié d'une magnifique salle de repos, qui enfin pourrait sortir de la déco style circuit électronique blanche, redécorée par Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion et Lexaeus (pour les travaux plus physiques). La pièce avait été faite dans un style japonais, elle était couverte de tatamis et possédait une télévision avec console qui était posée contre un mureface à un canapé. De l'autre côté siégeait le Saint Graal, la cafetière. Des shoji, donnaient sur un jardin à carpe typique, qui était une illusion, le problème était en fait le kotatsu au centre de la pièce. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet quand même et ils jouaient encore tous dessus.

-T'es enfin là ! T'as vu le mog s'est joint …

- Miaou ! le coupa Roxas.

-A nous...

Bon, pour la discrétion on repassera. Le Mog, Xion, Larxène, Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord et Marluxia avaient laissé leur jeu et tous regardaient le jeune homme debout derrière Axel. Le blond tenait la veste de ce dernier d'une main, tandis que sa queue se balançait de gauche à droite. Roxas s'était promis de rester calme avec tous, peu importe ce qui arrivait, son maître lui avait dit qu'il veillerait sur lui et il avait confiance.

- Ne bouge pas Roxas, leur vision est basée sur le mouvement...

- IL EST TROP MIGNON ! Crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Ou pas ! BAM ! Marluxia s'était levé et avait frappé la table de ses poings, faisant tomber quelque lettre du jeu.

-Non, je ne le permettrai pas... dit-il d'une voix pleine de rage, le regard vers le sol. JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER LA SANS AGIR !

D'un mouvement vif, il chopa le petit blond par le poignet et l'entraîna dans la pièce adjacente avec la faciliter d'une feuille de papier. Seule trace de son méfait fut des pétales de... de chips ? (restriction budgétaire que voulez-vous) bref...

Une sueur froide parcourut les personnes présentes, la pièce en question était une porte à côté de la cafetière, une salle personnelle de Marlulu. Personne n'y entrait, personne ne savait ce qui s'y cachait, son contenu était mieux caché que la véritable identité de Superman ! La seule chose qu'on savait, c'était que des cris étranges en sortaient alors qu'il s'y enfermait pendant des heures.

- Enfin...Oh Roxas si tu savais depuis quand je rêve de ça... Oh oui comme ça ... Non là, là ! ... Regarde-moi … C'est mieux ! … Ummm...

La voix de Marluxia résonnait dans la pièce derrière la porte .Ce qui réveilla tout le monde, ce fut les coups de poing d'Axel qui criait (nous ne dirons pas les mot prononcés au risque de choquer les plus jeunes) sur cette dernière qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir.

- Au lieu de frapper dessus comme un idiot, ce serait pas plus simple de brûler la porte en bois ? suggéra Xigbar qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, l'arrêtant ainsi dans un moment héroïque, ce qui expliquait donc son idiotie du moment. C'est juste une idée bien sûr.

Après un moment de honte, la porte brûla et finit par s'ouvrir. Tous les membres présents se précipitèrent dans le lieu pour y savoir ce qu'il s'y cachait. La pièce était petite, enfin elle devait être plus grande mais elle avait était aménagée en studio photo/couture, une coiffeuse sur le côté droit, et des vêtements étaient suspendu tout le long des murs.

- Mais il se passe quoi, ici ?

- Mais ? Mais ?! Tu m'as pourri mon groove ! Bouda Marluxia comme un empereur arrêté dans une figure de Moonwalk en plein générique en se détournant de son appareil photo.

-C'est à nous de dire « Mais ! » Tu fous quoi ici ?

-Création de cosplay ! Regarde j'ai fait un costume pour nous tous sur le thème d'Alice au pays des merveilles {4}, sauf Demyx et Xion, j'ai pas trouver d'idée de personnage. Regarde comme Roxy est cute en Alice!

Pour le coup, le fleuriste officiel de la gay pride du bois de Boulogne avait raison. Roxas, vêtu de longs bas rayés noir et blanc, un petit short bleu clair, portait également un tablier blanc à manches courtes qui se fermaient presque entièrement au dos par un laçage. La touche finale était le fin ruban de soie noir dans les cheveux. Il les regardait tous, assis à genoux les mains posées au sol entre ses jambes pour se tenir droit. Comme un vrai petit chat, quoi !

-Alors c'est vrai, kupo. La transformation de ce garçon est un don, kupo, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis bien longtemps nous le peuple des mog vous aidons de nos talents commerciaux. C'est grâce à nous que vous avez pu détruire tous ces sans cœur ! Laissez-le ainsi et nous feront de lui une idole japonaise! Kupo !

-On ne peut le contrôler, affirma calmement Xion, l'unique Roxas ne répond qu'a Axel, il n'a pas d'autre maître !

Axel se frappa la tête avec la main avec la question : Pourquoi vivait-il ça ? Il y a quelqu'un de sérieux ici ? Luxord lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un regard sage de vieillard gris.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Numéro VIII, Axel ,Rafale des Flammes Dansantes .

… Pardon ? J'ai demandé quelqu'un de sérieux pas un prestidigitateur citronnée !

- Si par la guitare ou mon eau je peux me glisser dans son lit avec toi, je le ferais. Ma main est votre !

Ils s'y mettent tous ? C'est le buffet gratuit des petages de câbles ce soir ?

-Et mes pétales, ainsi que mon appareil photo et mes cosplays sont votre…

-Et mon …

-STOP ! Interrompit le roux paniqué Larxène dans sa phrase. De un, vous allez vous calmer ! De 2, les soirées Lord of the Ring c'est fini ! Roxas ?

Il se pencha pour prendre ce dernier en le portant dans ses bras pour partir au plus vite. Mais c'était sans compter la meute qui les suivait tous deux. En ayant marre, Axe se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, l'œil vif, la truffe humide et le chat accroché à lui.

-NON ! Surtout ne nous suivez pas ! Car sinon, voilà ce qu'il va se passer !

Sous les regards de leurs poursuivants perplexes, des canards qui avait élu domicile et avec la conviction d'un tipp qui serait revenu du futur après avoir perdu la raison sous une attaque zombie, tandis qu'il inspirait profondément :

-Larxène dans sa précipitation va glisser sur une peau de banane lancée par un canard, dans sa chute elle ne va pas tomber par terre, elle entraînera avec elle Marluxia qui par réflexe va attraper la première chose à portée de main ! Et cette chose ne sera autre que le pantalon de Xigbar, dévoilnt ainsi son caleçon rose bonbon à licorne ! Cché ! La réaction des autres ne se faisant pas attendre Xigbar partira pour apprendre les techniques des grenouilles fantaisistes trop dark de la mort qui tue !

-Tu portes des sous-vêtements comme ça ? Questionna Luxord, Coi...Coi..

- Seulement voilà, il reviendra peu de temps après avec son nouveau savoir ! Cché ! Ce qui aura par conséquence de le faire réussir à convaincre Xenmas de les envoyer dans le Manoir Oblivion avant les autres dans le but de les faire fermenter dans du jus de citron. Pendant ce temps des hommes-crabes, l'un fleuriste et l'autre électricienne, prendront leur place !

-Oui mais... Xion fut coupée dans sa phrase.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout car il devra aussi se venger du Mog, Xion, Demyx et Luxord qui auront aussi participés à la scène, il les laissera donc mourir sous les coups de clé d'un serrurier qui travaille aux restaus du cœur, spa et autre ! Et plus ils mourront plus on découvrira leurs identité première ! Ainsi on serra qu'avant d'être un nobody, Luxord travaillait pour la reine de cœur, Demyx avait participé au concours de Lucie amour et rock'n'roll, Marluxia était en fait un Pokemon du nom de Roserade, Larxène une batterie électrique dans un asile psychiatrique !

- Ah merde... conclu Demyx

- Donc vous voyez, chaque action peut avoir des conséquences ! Donc surtout ne nous suivez pas !

- …

C'est donc sous les regard perdus et les « coi ! Coi ! » qu'il s'enfuit avec courage dans les couloirs de la citadelle. Le roux se demandant comment il avait pu dire autant de conneries en une minute !

Heureux de retrouver sa chambre, enfin au calme, il la referma à clé derrière lui. Enfin il avait juste oublié un minuscule petit détail... Roxas qui se tortillait dans tous les sens pour défaire le nœud du costume, le rappela à l'ordre. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait lui retirait cet attirail d'Alice et c'était aussi vrai qu'il était seul dans une pièce avec une tentation. Oui, la soirée allé être calme…

Dans le prochain chapitre ! アクセルが誘惑にもたらされて最終的に行きます！ けれどもご注意願うなぜなら復帰について強く押される（締められます）金髪！ 次の章：レモン、再会、野菜は驚いています  
Euh... je réglerai ce problème de VO au prochain chapitre...

Références film :  
James Bond, Mission Impossible, Kuzko l'empereur mégalo, Jurassique parc, Visiteur du futur

{0} orang tan bibliothécaire : clin d'œil au docteur Horace Chapelotte du Disc Word de Terry Pratchett.  
{1} les natto sont des haricots de soja fermentés, ils ont une consistance et une odeur très désagréable pour l'occidental normal.  
{2} je rappelle que la série de 63, celle du premier docteur, était encore en noir et blanc, pour ceux qui veulent vous la trouver sur DPstream.  
{3} Je suis certaine qu'on à tous pensé au moins une fois que Roxas et Len des Volcaloïd se ressemblent !  
{4}Xenmax : Chapelier fou, Xigbar : Lièvre de Mars, Xaldine :Tweedledee , Vexen : Le charpentier, Lexaeus :Tweedledum, Zexion :Absolem, Saix : Loir, Axel : Chat de Cheshire, Demyx :..., Luxord :Lapin blanc, Marluxia : Raine de Cœur, Larxène : Duchesse, Roxas : Alice, Xion : Dinah


	4. Légume et surprise

Titre : Le Mialheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres  
Monde : Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days  
Genre : Romance, Humour  
Beta Lectrice : Bouddah sama étant mystérieusement disparu dans des circonstances …ben mystérieuses… Merci d'applaudir et de vénérer Mayura-8 ! Sans elle pas de nouveaux chapitre ! Mérite-t-elle le statut de mini dieu fougère ? En tout cas on lui remet un slip, une cape et des collants de super hero ! ATTENTION ! Le slip sur les collants !  
Pairing : Akuroku  
Statut : Terminé  
Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
Rating : T voir M  
Résumé : Vexen doit partir en mission avec Roxas, le blond impatienté ira le chercher dans son laboratoire. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cela va donner naissance à quelques… changements qui vont encore retomber sur Axel.  
Remarque : Je ne l'ai pas dit au premier chapitre mais… VOUS ! OUI VOUS LA ! VOUS QUI N'AIMEZ PAS LES SLASH CASSER-VOUS OU ATTENTION J'AI UNE GUNBLADE ET JE N'HESITERAI PAS A M'EN SERVIR ! *tu parles d'une gunblade tu tien une poêle à frire et t'es retenu par des petits heartless de level 1*  
J'ai eu des problèmes pour ce chapitre, considérant que les similis ne doivent « théoriquement » pas avoir de cœur ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour, ils peuvent ressentir quelque sentiments qui y sont lier mais ne les reconnaissent pas. Axel sait ce qu'est l'amitié et l'explique à Roxas via les trois gamin pas futé, mais il sait ce que c'est pour l'avoir observé, or je doute que l'amour s'observe. Donc la question était comment faire une Happy End à cette histoire ?

Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ! Vos commentaires et avertissements si je ne poursuivais pas le lemon mon fait plaisir !

Merci à Chocolate Kangoo : Pour ces petits Miaou et d'avoir soutenu Axel  
Marci à GreguKun : Pour ces petits canards {il y aura un clin d'œil un moment pour toi dans le chapitre au *}  
Merci à Raffie13035 : Pour avoir rie sur cette histoire  
Merci à HikaruMichaels : Pour avoir patienter pour le lemon et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Merci à Death's Cry, GreguKun, Little wolf of snow, Raffie13035, lovelessnaru-chan, HikaruMichaels et Thesenri99 : Pour s'être abonner afin de suivre cette fic

MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT LU !

J'annonce que tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire gagne un magnifique tee-shirt blanc, uni, sans marque ni peluche ! C'est ça le pouvoir de la fougère !

_Chapitre IV__  
Citron, Inconnu, légume et surprise_

POV ?

-Les hommes disent…qu'il y a des raisons que la raison ignore… Mais cela tient-il encore pour nous ? Nous n'avons pas cette chose si petite mais si importante pour eux… Eux ils vivent avec et n'y font plus attention, alors que nous la recherchons éperdument…Nous n'avons pas cet organe qui nous fait ressentir ces choses… Qui nous fait simplement ressentir et ainsi nous faire penser 'tu es en vie'… Pourtant, en cet instant…je le sens bien, il palpite, comme un petite oiseau. Son rythme est de plus en plus rapide…Et je sens mon sang couler plus vite…plus intensément alors que je sais que tu penses comme moi. Tu penses à cette litanie de mots plus inconsidérés les uns que les autres, mais surtout ces trois-là qui nous brûlent les lèvres… Comment peuvent-ils nous venir à l'esprit ? Alors nous nous tairons, car tout cela n'est qu'une illusion d'utopie fortuite produite par la démence de nos esprits. Il nous l'a dit et ils nous l'ont répété inlassablement, c'est pour ça que nous faisons tout ça… Mais … je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, que si un germe n'y était pas nous n'aurions rien partagé ? Peut-être que cette si petite, minuscule fleur qui m'est si précieuse, je la crée et forge avec toi, ou grâce à toi. Et je souris en pensant : les glaces, elles ne sont jamais aussi bonne que quand je les partages avec toi…

Le bond presque couché sur le lit de son maître, attendait que ce dernier revienne après avoir envoyé un Doria à Demyx {1}. Il portait toujours le costume d'Alice, le plus grand ayant la flemme de ce débattre avec un nymphomane déclencheur de libido instantanée. Le jeune homme rêvassait et son esprit commença à divaguer vers son maître. Des images du roux qu'il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu et des souvenir comme la sortie de la douche, et notamment la scène d'hier soir. Son corps commençait à être de plus en plus chaud et son pénis se gorgea doucement de sang. Quand il se sentit trop serré, il libéra son érection et glissa sa main sur sa virilité dressée. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche en signe d'interrogation et miaula doucement alors qu'il le caressa une première fois. L'opération était plaisante, il commença donc de langoureux mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge excitée. Son corps commençait à trembler légèrement tandis que le plaisir augmentait par petites doses. Le jeune homme s'arqua légèrement et descendit la main inactive sur son torse afin qu'elle le caresse après l'avoir fait passer sous le tablier. Soudain la voix d'Axel brisa le silence alors que Roxas était excité à l'extrême et rouge d'embarras sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Axel était parti pour leur chercher leur repas du soir. Et à peine fut-il de retour dans sa chambre…que les assiettes tombèrent à terre alors que ce dernier écarquillait les yeux devant une des plus belles visions qu'il eut jamais eu. Certes, avec l'état dans lequel mettait les hormones félines de Roxas…il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme le frotti-frotta de ce matin, et s'y était préparé. Mais pas …. à CA ! Il avait eu besoin d'un moment, un long moment à regarder, ou plutôt à admirer le spectacle face à lui. Et finalement il s'était décidé

- « Si tu baptises ce lit, j'espère que c'est au moins à moi que tu penses. » dit le plus grand en regardant les yeux bleu qui le fixaient. Car après tout, pourquoi lutter ?

Ça y est, on y était ! Le roux avait finalement décidé de céder… Et alors que ses doigts frôlaient l'épaule de Roxas, lové contre lui, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour résister jusque-là !

Axel caressait le bas du dos de cet être qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et gémit doucement. Il attrapa doucement la lèvre inférieure de Roxas et commença à la martyriser divinement avec ses lèvres fines. Il sentait le désir vibrer en lui depuis la vision qu'il avait eu et savait que ce même désir tenait les reins de l'autre. Le roux commença à introduire sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme qui céda directement en gémissant ou miaulent sourdement. Le numéro VIII entreprit de découvrir cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, cette bouche qui l'accueillait sans retenue.

Le félin n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait déjà bizarre avant mais là ! Le baiser le laissait pantelant et désireux de … de quelque chose. Jamais il n'avait connu ça, jamais. Axel bougea doucement coutre lui, le jeune homme poussa un miaulement de surprise qui se mua rapidement en un gémissement appuyé de contentement.

Roxas déposa timidement un petit baiser sur les commissures des lèvres de Rafale des Flammes Dansantes. Ses oreilles pointues abaissées en arrière et la queue fouettant l'air d'excitation. Cédant à cette proposition séduisante, Axel se jeta sur la bouche du chat, approfondissant son baiser, explorant de la langue, tous les recoins de cette bouche si tentatrice. De ses mains, ce dernier retira rapidement le petit short bleu et le tablier, devenus trop encombrant, ne lui laissant que ses chaussettes montantes et le collier. Une main taquine vint se poser sur le membre gorgé de désir du jeune homme. Un râle de surprise se fit entendre dans la pièce, perdu dans cet océan de sensations, la clé du destin bougea des hanches, voulant plus de contact avec cette main expérimentée.

Les lèvres de ce dernier descendirent le long du torse de Roxas, venant titiller les tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il prit enfin à pleine main sa verge tendue, faisant des mouvements de hauts en bas.

La langue continuait son exploration, descendant de plus en plus bas. Léchant, suçant chaque centimètre de peau qui frissonnait de plaisir à chaque passage. Arrivé devant le membre tendu, il souffla délicatement dessus, envoyant des petites décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale du blond. Axel présenta trois doigts à la bouche du plus jeune. Après un court instant d 'hésitation, il les prit en bouche. Il commença par les suçoter l'un après l'autre puis les aspira avec plus de ferveur, savourent le goût de la peau entre ces lèvres. Une fois bien humide le roux les retira.

Sans perdre de temps, le maître s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du blond, redécouvrant avec un plaisir évident et presque avec violence le bon goût de ses baisers. Une de ses mains, assurément la plus inquisitrice, en avait profité pour se glisser entre ses fesses. Roxas eut un hoquet de surprise, suivit d'un long gémissement étouffé par les lèvres du plus âgé quand les longs doigts se refermèrent autour de lui.

Occupé à marquer de son passage la gorge du blond, il se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard vert dans celui bleu. Cette apparence de chat le rendait décidément encore plus attirant. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il accentua légèrement le rythme de sa main, se délectant des gémissements de sa proie.

Avec un grognement, ce dernier souleva explicitement ses hanches, son regard posé sur Axel continuait à jouer à l'innocent. Je dis jouer les innocents car il n'était plus vraiment crédible en vu de la situation ! Ah ce propos, Axel n'avait pas retiré de boxer dans les vêtements du blond… il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec l'eunuque naturaliste . Mais il revint au moment présent. Roxas n'eut alors plus conscience que de ces doigts qui flattaient maintenant délicieusement son anus. Et le souffle qui le faisait frissonner…Et là ! Un geste fut trop bon, trop fort. Roxas rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses hanches étaient légèrement surélevées et il avait hurlé.

-Um ? Axel arqua un sourcil, et il recommença exactement le même mouvement de main. Celui-ci fit hurler plus fort Roxas que précédemment. Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé … souffla le roux avec un sourire en coin

« Trouvé quoi ? » se demanda Roxas.

Mais avant de pouvoir réfléchir plus, les mouvements de mains de son maître reprirent. Puis ce fut un tourbillon de sensations, toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Et les doigts, oh Fuck ! Les doigts, qui s'infiltraient un à un, entre ses fesses, cherchant et trouvant son intimité, c'était si bon, si chaud, si mouillé, dans des mouvements de vas et vient, de ciseaux et autre ! Et il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire mais surtout ce dont-il avait envie. Ce qu'il prouva dans l'immédiat. Essayant d'ignorer les mains de l'homme qui se mouvaient entre ses cuisses, le blond découvrait enfin le corps d'Axel. Le manteau fut donc rapidement expédié au loin, rapidement rejoint par pantalon, tee-shirt et boxer après quelques contorsions des deux protagonistes qui ne purent que gémir quand ils furent nus, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Appréciant tous deux ce contact, Roxas laissa son bassin entamer un mouvement de va et vient contre celui d'Axel, tout en dévorant sa poitrine traversée d'une fine ligne de poils roux. Sa langue et ses dents s'occupaient délicieusement de l'autre. Mais Axel, perdu dans le plaisir, en voulait beaucoup plus. Il n'avait rien contre les préliminaires mais là, une partie de son corps réclamait une autre forme d'attention.

Roxas sembla lire dans ses pensées, hésita un peu puis, poussa le corps plus grand face à lui pour l'asseoir. Et, guidé par les mains d'Axel sur ses épaules, il s'enfila sur le sexe brûlant de son maître, son intimité prête {2}. Ils soufflèrent tous les deux, l'un d'inconfort et l'autre d'une surdose de plaisir. Axel caressa sa joue, l'approcha plus près de lui pour l'embrasser à son aise.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Roxas s'éleva un peu, gémit, et se rassit. Il recommença, et bientôt, il allait à un rythme rapide et vigoureux. Le roux suivait les mouvements avec ses propres hanches du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais … la façon dont le blond bougeait au-dessus de lui, était très émoustillante. Il prit en charge le sexe délaissé entre eux deux et commença à le pomper en même temps que les va-et-vient.

Axel fit taire les gémissements en se redressant, prenant ses lèvres offertes. Lui non plus ne tarderait pas, mais il tenait à voir Roxas jouir avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il le plaqua contre le montant du lit sur lequel il s'était installé, le plus jeune enroulent les jambes autour de plus âgé.

Le mouvement de son amants se prolongea, Axel perdu dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Roxas, Roxas savourant l'intrusion et le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre d'Axel à chaque va et vient. C'était si bon... C'était même plus que bon. Mais encore plus parfait pour Axel était de découvrir un Roxas aux joues rougies, au front trempé de sueur, au corps tremblant de désir, aux yeux brûlants et si passionnés. Et c'est dans un sourire lumineux qu'il vit Roxas crier et sombrer dans l'extase, rapidement suivi par lui-même.

Et c'est ainsi enlacé, qu'ils s'endormirent. Une dernière pensée vient à Axel, concernant la réaction de Roxas s'il se souvenait de tout ça. Et qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ses pensées furent vite oubliées quand le blond se colla contre lui pour dormir, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Le roux referma ses bras autour de ce corps , sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette marque d'affection et s'endormit un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

C'était le matin, les piafs chantaient comme ils pouvaient avant de se faire déplumer, le marchand de poisson criait, les gens lisaient leur journal sur leur trône matinal alors que leur intestins conquéraient l'empire, et la Grande A'Tuin, tortue gigantesque naviguait lentement dans le cosmos pendant que la mort jouait aux cartes avec un barbare qui ne veut pas prendre sa retraite. Et que les étudiants qui dormaient encore, maudissaient le soleil qui les sortait de leur torpeur.

Torpeur dont doucement commençait à émerger Roxas. Il n'était pas encore réveillé, juste à semi-conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et il se sentait… juste bien. Il dormait sur quelque chose de doux, confortable et chaud qui l'enveloppait tout en respirent doucement. Étrangement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait que s'il se réveillait il le regretterait et …Minute !

…

Respire ? Depuis quand les draps, coussin ou autre respirent ? Pensa le blond en fronçant les sourcils mais n'osant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

…

Pause, Rembobinage, Contrôle Z

Chère lecteur afin de vous faire patienter voici une petite musique d'attente digne du plus fantastique ascenseur des opéras de Vienne qui tombe en panne ! Que vous ne pourrez écouter car il n'y a pas de son !

Play

"Omoidaseba haruka haruka"

-Tu cherche des Réponses... s'adressa l'homme à la capuche

"Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta "

-Je peux te donner un but

"Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita"

« Roxas », lut le jeune homme blond

Aozora no shita...

- Oui, le nouv'

STOP ! Trop loin, on avance

-Roxas ? T'es vraiment sur de ne pas avoir de cœur ? Questionna le roux

-Aucune idée … Je ne peux pas voir de l'intérieur.  
Mais s'il y avait quelque chose là… à l'intérieur de nous… On le sentirait, non ?

-Pas faux, ajouta-il en lui tendant une glace

Pas assez … mais, Ah une lumière ! Oui ! Il semblerait que la glace tendue (sans jeux de mot) par Axel ait débloqué sa mémoire, nous empêchant par la même occasion une séance de flash-back ! Alors Numéro XIII à ce moment-là qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Avec la douceur d'un troll qui farci de pommes un elfe, Roxas ouvrit les yeux, s'extirpa des bras du roux, sortit du lit en rougissent suite aux souvenirs des dernier jours qui lui revenaient. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était nu, il rougit encore plus, le coup fatal sur son contrôle mental fut porté au moment où il sentit une douleur au postérieur (oui, je fais des rime, je suis poète moi monsieur !) et eu la réaction la plus adulte et mature qui soit mais que jamais il n'avait eu et fidèle à lui-même, alors que la lumière se fit sur la nuit de la veille… Suspense…

-NON MAIS DITE MOI QUE JE REVE ! dit-il mort de gêne, enfin « dire » c'est un euphémisme.

Ou pas… Enfin… Ca a au moins le mérite de sortir le VIII ème du lit, qui se réveilla, ou plus exactement, tomba de l'autre côté avec la délicatesse d'un coup de corne de rhinocéros dans un canard en plastique. Quand son regard se porta sur la cause de son réveil brutal il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre la raison de la colère de son ami, chat, amant ou futur ex-ami… assassin ? Le roux utilisa les bords du matelas comme une muraille de chine et avec la bravoure et le courage d'une lopette en moustache il décida de tenter les pourparlers !

-Euh… Et bien … (-On a dit courage et bravoure ! – Je voudrais bien t'y voir.- M'en fou ce n'est pas mon problème ! Sois déjà heureux que toi je t'ai drapé quand t'es tombé du lit, Roxy et encore à poil !) Tu sembles plus démonstratif ! Enfin je veux dire vif ! Répondit-il simplement en se grattent la tête et en mâtant le corps nu qui faisait face à lui !

On put presque entendre le « Fatality » des Tekken au moment où dans un mouvement pour sauter sur Axel afin de le tuer, ils avaient entendu le tintement de la petite clochette qui sonne plus comme un glas pour certain (regard innocent en sifflotant). Cette dernière provenant du collier de Roxas avait choisi ce moment-là pour se manifester !

-JE VAIS TE TUER CONNARD DE PEDOZOOPHIL ! {3}

Proverbe du jour : D'une révélation, peux naître la baston :D

Commença donc un lancé de toute sorte de chose sur une tête aux cheveux rouge, Roxas sortait des objets d'on ne sait où, un réveil, les chaussettes où Axel venait de finir de compter le nombre de fibres, une lampe magique, un masque de Hollow, un canard en plastique SM* qui confirme les dire (je dis stop c'est un cadeau de Marluxia ! - C'est cela ! C'est cela ! *regard septique des deux autre*), un poireau, un… Minute ?

-Mais tu fous quoi avec un poireau dans ta chambre ?

-Tu sais… dans la vie y'a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, (Ok c'est dans la boite ! L'équipe de la régit, l'éclairage dramatique était cool ! Merci aussi pour les décors de rue et la fausse pluie ! Bon travail, maintenant pause-café.)

-Je vois, en fait c'est pour te décrire

-Um ?

- Avec ta taille d'homme poireau, tes cheveux tomate, ton cerveaux de courge et tes yeux de poivron frit, on fera une belle assiette de légume.

Bon je vais quand même vous passer les détails, côté insultes vaseuses dites plus pour cacher sa gêne que pour réellement blesser l'autre. Ça a quand même duré un moment. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je vous offre donc cette page de publicité !

Des problèmes financiers ? Des problèmes relationnels avec votre belle-fille ? Acheter les cookies de belle-mère Michelle ! Ces cookies saveur pomme et laurier rose sont garantis pour une mort subite et ainsi toucher votre héritage et faire disparaître accidentellement votre belle-fille ! Existe aussi à la cantarella ! Attention chez certaine personne habituée à la magie féerique elle ne provoquera qu'un sommeil de 100ans.

Fin de la page de publicité sponsorisée par « les méchantes qui veulent le pouvoir mais se font battre par des connes ou crétins en collants car ils font toujours un monologue trop long ». Merci !  
Et n'oubliez pas … mangez des pommes ! Pour votre santé bien sûr…Mouahahahah !

-Et toi un cosplayer de neko uke pour manga yaoi de jeune fille souffrant d'hystérie !

-Espèce de… de… la phrase de Roxas fut coupée court par le magnifique et sublime son de la mélodie d'un… BOEUUUUUHHHHHHHHH ! Pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain de la chambre pour y vomir avec toute la magnificence qu'on peux avoir dans de tels moments ! Ah la poésie !

-Euh ça va ?

- Oui bien sûr, je suis debout, penché sur les chiottes à gerber je ne sais quoi et toujours à poil... pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Axel était occupé à mâter le cul tendu qui demandait son dû. Roxas, penché vers l'avant, avait tourné la tête vers lui, la gêne au joue. Comme air menaçant y'a mieux. Et les petites larmes sur les côtés de ses grand yeux bleu en colère, c'était juste … adorable et désirable… Fuck …

-Tiens… met ça…, lui dit-il en lui tendent un peignoir et en détournant le regard. Manquerait plus qu'il réagisse…encore… (Comme ce serait dommage pour nous*regard pervers*) C'est sûrement un effet secondaire de cette transformation.

-…Merci… répondit le blond après avoir mis enfin de quoi le faire cesser de ressembler à un nudiste des plages de St Tropez après un séjour au bois de Boulogne, C'est grand ! Tu fais quelle taille ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement … les yeux vert se posèrent sur le corps trop petit pour le vêtement qui couvrait les mains, dévoilait une épaule et une partie du haut d'un bras et d'un torse. Mais le pire c'était les pans du peignoir ! En tombant trop bas, ils s'écartaient quand Roxas avait avancé, laissant voir les jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait ?

Justement si, il s'en aperçut devant les yeux lubrique de l'homme poireau à cervelle de citron. « Je vais t'apprendre moi pervers ! « pensa-t-il

-Dis Axel ? Tu veux bien m'aider à le mettre comme il faut ? Fit semblant de rougir machiavéliquement avec la tête penchée sur le côté notre nouveau comploteur.

Ce dernier qui était revenu s'asseoir sur le lit, comprit qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il fallait être un minimum logique quand même, enfin aussi logique qu'on peut l'être dans une telle histoire. Le gamin ne pouvait pas le traiter de pédozoophilie et après lui demander de l'habiller ! Il pouvait être naïf ok, mais depuis ce matin il n'avait plus ni oreille de chat ni deuxième queue et il avait récupéré son caractère ! Enfin presque … mais il connaissait Roxas et savait que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir comme ça ! « Tu veux jouer, alors jouons mon chaton »

Le plan aurait pu être parfait et sensuel, créant ainsi un nouveau passage de lemon ! Si Roxas, peu habitué à jouer les chauffeurs de salle, n'avait pas glissé sur l'un des pans du peignoir … Bousculent ainsi le roux, qui retomba sur le lit derrière lui. Roxas contre le corps d'Axel, ses main de chaque côté de sa tête et chevauchant les hanche de ce dernier. Et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, que la sensation de leurs peau qui se touche leurs rappelèrent la nuit et la matinée passées le silence s'installa, leurs lèvre se rapprochèrent doucement… lentement… le roux avait refermé ses bras sur le corps contre le sien. L'étreinte devenait de plus en plus forte… les lèvres se frôlèrent… Et des petits coups furent donnés à la porte de son bureau dont l'écho se répercuta dans tous les coins de sa chambre. C'était Vexen.

-Axel ? Roxas ? Vous êtes réveillés ? Il est presque midi et vous n'êtes toujours pas venu me voir avec Zexion. Dépêchez-vous pour que je vois comment évolue l'état de Roxas ! Si vous n'êtes pas là dans une heure je reviens !

Et il repartit aussi sec.

-Bon… Apparemment y'a pas le choix, Dit Roxas en se relevant

-Tu es déçu ? Dit le roux avec ironie en s'habillant. Il aurait bien voulu continuer

-Moi ? Non, je me demande juste comment tu vas tenir, tu t'excites si facilement !

-Tu dis ça mais tu ne disais pas non !

-Crois ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que cette histoire de chat t'as bien fait fantasmer.

- Effectivement tu étais mignon en chat, répondit Axel en finissant de se vêtir.

Puis profitant de l'inattention du blond qui s'habillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il prit Roxas dans ses bras, et l'embrassa dans le cou sous l'exclamation surprise de ce dernier. Enfin il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux Mais je te préfère comme tu es, en chat tu ne pouvais dire aucun mot, mais là je pourrai te faire crier mon nom.

-Essaye donc… lui sourit le blond

END

{1}Gratin servie sur du riz, Dem' en manger déjà dans le tome 4 de KHII

{2}Techniquement si j'avais vraiment voulu suivre un instinct animal, Roxas aurait été à quatre pattes

{3}Mixe entre Pédophile et Zoophile, ne cherchez pas c'est une invention de ma part

Petit Mot de la fin : Voilà « Le Mialheur des un fait le bonheur des autres » est fini ! Faire une fic en plusieurs chapitres est un sacrée travail et je doute en refaire une ! J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler dessus, mais je doute de tenir, un bonus humoristique m'était venu en tête avec Vexen et Xemnas mais je doute de le publier un jour vu le concentrée de connerie que c'est ! XD J'ai eu énormément peur de loupé le slash, et toutes les partie lemon, enfin j'espère que vous les aimerez, je n'ai pas voulu mettre trop de tendresse entre eux car à ce moment-là Roxas qui pense être encore un chat ne se laisse guider que par ses instincts. De plus considérant que les similis ne doivent « théoriquement » pas avoir de cœur ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour, ils peuvent ressentir quelque sentiments qui y sont lier mais ne les reconnaissent pas. Axel sait ce qu'est l'amitié et l'explique à Roxas via les trois gamin pas futé, donc il sait ce que c'est pour l'avoir observé, or je doute que l'amour s'observe.

Une prochaine fic et en préparation « Un peu près… blanche neige », nous aurons les personnages des KH qui interpréterons cette histoire des frère Grimm ! Mais attention je me base sur la vraie histoire, enfin du mieux que je pourrais ! Il risque d'y avoir quelque problème car les rôles son tirer au sort… résultat Vanitas jouera Blanche neige … je vous dit déjà qu'il n'est pas ravi …


End file.
